Gallery: Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 TN - Duggard holding on for dear life.jpg|In "The Nest" TN - Oh for Valhalla.jpg TN - Winger grabbing Duggard.jpg TN - Duggard starting to wake up.jpg TN - Dak and Leyla smiling.jpg We know.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg TN - I went out fighting.jpg Why don't you come over here.jpg Duggard introducing himself.jpg Leyla facing away from Duggard.jpg After Duggard gave up.jpg That was....jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Duggard outside of the cave.jpg Watching Dak ride a dragon.jpg What'd she say.jpg Duggard with his hand on Burple.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg It's not much of a rescue.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg Nonsense.jpg Most Accepting.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg Uh, I mean.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Sheep Festival.jpg Those are old stories.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg We can't.jpg You were saying Magnus.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Boats from all.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg After seeing Cutter fire his spikes into the mast.jpg Leyla telling the chief he has a lot of repairs to make.jpg Already hard at work.jpg All my wood is soaked.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg We could really use your help The Nest.jpg Duggard saying greaat.jpg That was pretty fast too.jpg Cleaning up Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard sweeping the ground.jpg This is ridiculous.jpg Those don't sound like happy.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg My auto machine and I.jpg Duggard telling everyone to run.jpg Duggard noticing another flying log headed at him.jpg Summer destroys the log saving Duggard.jpg Well that was.jpg I guess we should get going.jpg You can't leave after that.jpg No one wants you to leave.jpg Are you all forgetting.jpg The villagers touched at the sight.jpg Going through the colors of the sky.jpg Don't forget about the Northern Lights.jpg Duggard saying but I know.jpg The old abandoned light house.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg The new home of the rescue.jpg Well you keep riding to my rescue.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" Duggard trying to get past the sheep.jpg Duggard haviing gotten past the sheep.jpg I was just about to come looking for you.jpg I do hope not.jpg Untold perils.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Maze cave rescue mission.jpg Leyla having opened the door.jpg Duggard shaking Leyla's hand.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg Duggard alarmed at what Leyla just told him.jpg Don't worry chief.jpg A plan.jpg Planning isn't a bad thing.jpg Duggard saying no to helping out.jpg Just a few hours till the full moon.jpg Rising waters underground.jpg Duggard realizing the rescue riders don't know about hoogenboo.jpg|In "Boo to You" That's how the festival started.jpg Unlike the true meaning of Hoogenboo.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Just remember you asked.jpg Everyone knows that the Phantom Fang.jpg Happy Hoogenboo.jpg Laughing at Summer's joke.jpg Marena saying The Phantom Fang was real.jpg Marena saying but I was right.jpg He saved the whole town.jpg Marena say oh fantastic Boo to You.jpg Biggest I have ever seen.jpg Dak asking Marena what did you do.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg WTS - I need your help right away.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" WTS - what'd he say.jpg WTS - Duggard trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - You said you needed our help with something.jpg WTS - I'm afraid they might be in danger.jpg WTS - Protect our sheep Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - The sheep walking by Duggard.jpg WTS - Duggard again trying to speak to a sheep.jpg WTS - Fire putting out practice.jpg WTS - Answer to that don't we.jpg WTS - Another one of my brilliant inventions.jpg WTS - He scared away my sheep.jpg WTS - At worst a harmless prank.jpg WTS - Well I've always liked young cutter.jpg WTS - A fool's errand if ever I heard one.jpg WTS - Magnus and Duggard returning to the roost.jpg WRS - Duggard thanking the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - I'm not sure why.jpg WTS - This little fire starter.jpg WTS - Well why don't you move in.jpg WTS - Welcome to Huttsgalor Aggro.jpg WTS - Wait I was only kidding.jpg WTS - Duggard winking to the Rescue Riders.jpg HM - The townspeople are happily working.jpg|In "Heavy Metal" HM - Wagon wheel rolling by Duggard.jpg HM - Wagon wheels are not on my morning.jpg HM - Summer saving Duggard from the wheel.jpg HM - The handle of Duggard's mug having come off.jpg HM - Hannahr running up to Duggard.jpg HM - I can't fix this mess.jpg HM - Considering you're the town blacksmith.jpg HM - Out of Belzium.jpg HM - Flexible and durable.jpg HM - You should have let me know sooner.jpg HM - You wrote it down on your to do list.jpg HM - Can you find us some more Belzium.jpg HM - The sign having been knocked away by Winger's blast.jpg HM - Leyla and Summer having seen the others fly off.jpg HM - Hold on Summer.jpg HM - Leyla about to ask Hannahr where to find Belzium.jpg HM - I was wondering if someone would ask.jpg HM - Duggard trying to put his mug back together.jpg HM - Vikings protesting.jpg HM - Just try to stay calm.jpg HM - In an orderly fashion.jpg HM - Duggard and Hannahr cheering.jpg HM - The Belzium headed toward Hannahr and Duggard.jpg HM - Duggard inadvertantly holding Hannahr.jpg HM - The Belzium sitting in front of the blacksmith.jpg HM - Almost a week.jpg HM - Now you can fix the town.jpg HM - I seriously doubt that.jpg IO - The one wolf just missing Duggard.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - Not nice wolves.jpg IO - The wolf close to Duggard.jpg IO - Cutter having caught Duggard.jpg IO - Thank you rescue riders.jpg IO - Those wolves started chasing me.jpg IO - Duggard having pulled out his lunch.jpg IO - Duggard waving to the rescue riders.jpg IO - Good luck, rescue riders.jpg IO - Burple stopping Duggard from eating his lunch.jpg IO - Always carry a spare.jpg IO - I mean I've seen her.jpg IO - Right now because.jpg IO - What were you asking me again.jpg IO - Dak saying come on.jpg IO - You won't find him in town today.jpg IO - Custom made ice sculptures.jpg IO - The sculpture of Duggard having melred.jpg IO - No idea wht she's roaring.jpg IO - Left out of our.jpg IO - Should be able to handle it.jpg IO - Heading off to rescue Aggro.jpg IO - Duggard watching the Rescue Riders fly off.jpg IO - Good luck, Rescue Riders.jpg IO - Duggard's reflection in the puddle.jpg Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom